The present invention relates to a mounting device for an illumination arrangement of a vehicle.
One of such mounting devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 22 09 541 A1. In this mounting device, the illumination arrangement formed as a headlight-light unit is mountable on the vehicle by several releasable mounting parts. A hinge is provided in the region of one mounting point, so that the illumination arrangement is turnable in and out on the receptacle about a vertically extending axis when a further mounting part which is spaced from the hinge is released. The hinge is formed as an additional separate part connected with the illumination arrangement and the vehicle, for example via screws. A turning of the illumination arrangement is provided to make accessible its rear side for exchange of the light sources. However, for mounting and dismounting of the illumination arrangement it is necessary, in addition to the release of the other mounting points, also to release the hinge on the receptacle of the vehicle or the illumination arrangement, so that the dismounting and mounting is correspondingly complicated and expensive.